


Hemofilia

by Shiruslayer



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Punisher (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Defenders (Marvel TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Daredevil (TV) Spoilers, Gen, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 15:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12510548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiruslayer/pseuds/Shiruslayer
Summary: Miniaturka o przemyśleniach Punishera.





	Hemofilia

Nie należę do osób, które można włożyć do szufladki. Nie jestem ani zły, ani dobry. Tylko sprawiedliwy. Różnimy się Red, nie ma żadnej wątpliwości że tak jest, jednak ja miałem nadzieje, że uda ci się mnie zrozumieć. Zabawne. Mnie. Mordercę. Nigdy nie zrozumiem dlaczego coś tak bezpodstawnego zalęgło się w mojej głowie. Red, starałem się wytłumaczyć Ci mój punkt widzenia, nie zakryłem bycia potworem, ale dlaczegoś pragnąłem mimo tego akceptacji.

Red wciąż nie rozumiem dlaczego mnie wtedy uratowałeś. Mogłeś zostawić mnie na tym dachu, może zachowuję się jakbym nie wiedział kiedy skończyć, ale rozumiałem, że tego nie przeżyję.

A Ty mnie nie porzuciłeś.

Było w Tobie coś dobrego, wręcz zbyt dobrego na ten świat. Gdy się uśmiechałeś, uśmiech obejmował całą twarz, rozjaśniał ją i sięgał oczu, nawet jeśli pozostawały niewidzące. Gdy płakałeś, nie starałeś się tego hamować, nie robiłeś żadnego z tych „męskich”, żałosnych grymasów. Może dlatego, że nie widziałeś, jak to tak naprawdę wygląda, ale wolę myśleć że to po prostu ty. Byłeś żywym obrazem emocji i im więcej nad tym rozmyślam, tym bardziej nieadekwatne staje się nazywanie cię diabłem. Bardziej pasujesz do anioła, choć bycia śmiałym nie można ci odmówić.

Chciałeś mnie zawrócić.

Przepraszam, obiecałem sobie, że nim umrę, zemszczę się. Zanim mój czas przeminie, nim zostanę starty w proch wraz z tymi, których posłałem do grobu – zemszczę się. Nim stanę się szeptem, który ktoś zgubił na wietrze, będę wodą, w której się utopią, żarem, który ich spali. Byłem gwiazdą, z której pozostała już tylko czarna dziura, a ja zabiorę ich ze sobą w tę zimną pustkę.

Obiecałem Matt.

Sobie i im.

Gdybym spróbował się z tego obudzić, powstać z okropnego koszmaru, którym stało się moje życie, niechybnie połamałbym sobie kości. Ale pojawiłeś się ty. Pełen nadziei, z wartościami, za dobry, zbyt wyrozumiały. Zaraziłeś mnie tym całym syfem, Red.

I teraz nie wiem nawet jak się oddycha.

Bo utrata bliskiej osoby jest jak amputacja kończyny. Niby wiesz, że już jej nie ma, ale wciąż ją czujesz. Z odruchu starasz się nią łapać, chwytać, dotykać, ciągle zapominając, że jej już nie ma. Bezustannie rozrywa cię fantomowy ból, a ty powtarzasz sobie - to nienormalne. Bo nie powinieneś odczuwać czegoś czego już nie ma. Starasz się to przepracować, pogodzić się i wtedy pojawia się nadzieja. Nadzieja, że wrócą, że jest szansa. To już nawet nie amputacja, a hemofilia.

Masz nadzieję - krwawisz.

Krwawisz.

Krwawisz.

Krwawisz.


End file.
